una pijamada de secretos amorosos
by magicfly 12
Summary: twilight invita a sus amigas a una pijamada para convivir con sus amigas un rato, pero todo cambia cuando pinkie decide jugar un juego llamado 'dime tu clase de amor'
1. Chapter 1

_aquí mi primera historia, va a ser corta pero si quieren puedo hacer una secuela de esta historia, bien comencemos. *Esto ocurre 3 años después de la 7 temporada, se que no termino, pero bueno*_

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de poniville y una alicornio estaba organizando sus libros cuando de repente.

\- oh mira spike, esta foto es linda- dijo twilight- hace cuanto no nos vemos, hace cuanto no nos... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito asustada twilight

-twilight ¿que pasa?- pregunto desconcertado el dragón

-spike me he dado cuenta de que no eh disfrutado con mis amigas hace mucho tiempo- dijo twilight asustada, derrepente grito- ¡spike! ven se me ocurrió una gran idea- grito twilight e hizo que todo el castillo retumbara

\- ¿como que una idea twilight? ¿de que estas hablando? dijo spike

-spike se me ocurrió una gran idea- volvió a repetir twilight

-así ¿que tipo de idea?- volvió a preguntar confundido el dragón

-voy a invitar a las chicas a una pijamada, ya veras sera genial- dijo feliz twilight

-si vienen tus amigas también vendrá rarity- dijo spike suspirando el nombre de su amada

-¿todavía sigues flechado por rarity? pensé que ahora te gustaba otra yegua o dragona- dijo twilight guiñándole el ojo a spike por lo de ''dragona''.

-¿como que dragona?- dijo spike confundido

-no se, tal vez Ember -dijo twilight. En ese momento spike se sonrojo un poco y pensó:

-enserio me gusta rarity, pero mis sentimientos no son correspondidos, a ella le gusta otro, tal vez debería olvidarla y buscarme un nuevo amor, alguien como... Ember

-emmm ¿spike?- dijo twilight que se estaba preguntando por que su amigo dragón se había quedado como ''congelado''- ¿estas bien?- pregunto twilight de nuevo.

-si si estoy bien- dijo spike

-bien, pero no se sonde te quedaras tu spike- dijo twilight pensativa

-descuida twi tengo planes para esta noche, ya veras- dijo spike con cara malévola y entusiasmada

-ok, espera ¿que clase de planes?- dijo twilight con curiosidad

-ah ah, si tu tienes una pijamada con tus amigas por la noche yo haré algo por la noche y no te lo diré- dijo spike

-ufff ,esta bien -dijo twilight desilusionada por no descubrir el secreto de su amigo

Entonces twilight preparo y repartió las invitaciones primero, luego la comida y por ultimo tenia planeado la fresa del pastel, jugar verdad o reto con sus amigas y tal vez descubrir mas cosas sobre ellas.

-bien todas las cosas están listas- dijo cansada twilight

\- adiós twilight -dijo spike -diviértete en tu pijamada -y se fue nuestro amigo dragón

Derrepente tocaron la puerta del castillo, twilight se entusiasmo y fue corriendo a abrirles la puerta a sus amigas. Entonces twilight se detuvo y pensó que sus amigas habrían cambiado durante el tiempo que paso sin verlas y se desanimo, pero luego se animo diciendo

-tranquilízate twilight, ellas no pueden haber cambiado durante este tiempo -abrió la puerta y se sorprendió por que... 

-ehhhhhhhhh, ¿chicas son ustedes?...

 **Bien esta es mi primera historia de MLP espero les haya gustado**

 **¿Que le habrá sorprendido tanto a twilight? ¿a donde ira spike? pues no te pierdas el siguiente capitulo de ''Una pijamada de secretos amorosos''. okno hice que sonara como una radio**

 **bueno lectorcitos necesito su ayuda para el verdad o reto, quiero que pongan en los comentarios las verdades o los retos a las mane 6. Si no comenta nadie pues tendré que elegir yo.**

 **Bueno adiós mis bombones de fanfiction**


	2. verdad o reto

**¿VERDAD O RETO?**

 ***previamente en ''una pijamada'' de secretos amorosos''***

-tranquilízate twilight, ellas no pueden haber cambiado durante- abrió la puerta y se sorprendió porque ...

-ehhhhhhhhhhh, ¿chicas son ustedes?...

 **My little pony, My little pony... okno, seguimos con la historia**

Twilight se sorprendió, porque sus amigas habían cambiado.

applejack se había cortado un poco su melena, tal vez para que no le molestara mientras trabaja, lo más curioso es que tiene aritos con forma de manzana, pensé que no le gustaban los accesorios. 

rarity parecía que se había enrulado su melena, traía unos accesorios con forma de diamante.

pinkie pie cambio su peinado, puso su melena a un costado y se había atado una cola de caballo con un tipo de moño.

rainbow dash tenía el mismo peinado que pinkie solo que el pelo de rainbow no tiene rulos y su cola de caballo estaba atada con una colita color dorado y un accesorio con forma de un rayo color magenta, lo más curioso es que traía un collar con forma de corazón ¿por qué será? luego le pregunto-pensó twilight.

fluttershy parecía que no había cambiado mucho, claro a fluttershy quería permanecer ''natural'', solo su melena se volvió un poco larga.

Twilight se puso un poco triste, sus amigas habían cambiado ella como si nada ni se había dado cuenta.

 ***Mientras con las demás chicas un poco más antes de que twilight abriera la puerta***

applejack estaba feliz no había vuelto a ver a sus amigas hacen tiempo y se encontró con fluttershy y rainbow que parecían ¿sonrojadas?, applejack se acercó un poco para escuchar la conversación entre las 2 pegasos:

-...es que el me gusta mucho- dijo una fluttershy sonrojada- no sé cómo, pero me enamore de el-volvió a decir la pegaso color vainilla.

-wow fluttershy -dijo rainbow- enserio te gusta ese corcel- dijo rainbow un poco sonrojada- creo que yo nunca me enamoraría, no es para mí-volvió a hablar la pegaso cían.

\- ¿enserio? y que hay de...-fluttershy no termino la frase porque rainbow empezó a hablarle como si hubieran discutido de eso siempre.

-fluttershy ya te lo dije entre él y yo solo hay amistad y punto final, bien- dijo rainbow, pero en ese momento noto un pelaje anaranjado detrás de unos arbustos- ¿applejack?-dijo un poco confundida la pegaso cían.

\- ¿applejack? ¿dónde? - pregunto fluttershy a su amiga.

-applejack sal del arbusto ahora mismo- dijo rainbow, en ese momento applejack salió detrás del arbusto.

-je je... emmm... hola chicas -dijo la pony granjera con cara de nerviosismo por que tenía miedo de que sus amigas la ''mataran''- ¿cómo están?¿hace mucho que no las veo?-dijo applejack.

-em… ¿qué hacías detrás del arbusto? -pregunto fluttershy

-Nada es que las vi hablando y me pregunte de que estarían hablando-dijo applejack, ya que no les podía mentir porque ella era honesta-y...¿de que hablaban? -pregunto la pony campirana.

-eh pues de...em...-decía fluttershy ya que por su timidez no podía decir las cosas bien.

-Yo escuche de que hablaban de un corcel-dijo applejack haciendo que fluttershy se sonrojase un montón.

-Oíste mal, lo que dije es ''borel'', si mi amigo oso borel-dijo fluttershy tratando de mentir, aunque era difícil por a applejack es difícil mentirle.

-Si, pero...-dejo la frase sin completar porque una una figura rosada se iba acercando, cuanto más se acercaba más se podía ver que la figura se convertía en un poni y...

-Hola chicas como están-pregunto pinkie.

-Ahhhhh-grito fluttershy-pinkie eso fue una aterradora bienvenida, digo alegre bienvenida-corrigió fluttershy ya que no quería hacer sufrir a su amiga rosada.

-Hola pinkie, hace mucho que no nos vemos-dijo rainbow a su amiga.

-Corrección, hace mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho tiempo que todas no nos vemos-dijo pinkie.

-tadaaaa-dijo un unicornio con voz cantora-hola como están chicas, hace mucho que...-no pudo terminar por que la poni rosada interrumpió.

-sí, si no nos vemos hace mucho tiempo-dijo pinkie con total naturalidad-quiero escuchar sus razones o si no pinkamena vendrá por ustedes-dijo pinkie un poco sombría.

-pinkie-comenzó su amiga fluttershy-yo no las pude ver por qué estuve trabajando en un proyecto muy especial, me tomo tiempo planearlo porque pensaba que fallaría y seria humillada por todos los ponis-dijo fluttershy con tono nervioso al final-pero ahora estoy segura, les diré cuando entremos porque quiero que se enteren todas-dijo la poni vainilla.

-Bien buena razón fluttershy-dijo pinkie-ahora RAINBOW DASH tus razones y más te vale que sean buenas-dijo pinkie.

-Pues todo ha estado muy ajetreado con los wonderbolts últimamente, estaos de gira por ecuestria y eso nos trae a visitar cada rincón de ecuestria-dijo rainbow.

-Está bien, pero ir por toda hace que tardes 3 años-dijo pinkie.

-Bueno ha habido otros problemas de los cuales no quiero hablar-dijo rainbow.

-Oki doki loki-dijo pinkie alegre, en su mente decía *ya me dirás dashie, ya me dirás*.

-Applejack es tu turno-dijo pinkie saltando-estoy segura de que no me mentiras tu eres la más honesta del grupo.

-pues dulzura ha llegado un nuevo miembro a la familia-dijo applejack.

-¡Que! applejack no me digas que...¡TIENES UN BEBE´!-dijo gritando diciendo-voy a ser tía, voy a ser tía.

-pinkie espera no soy yo la que tuvo un bebé sino Sugar Bell-dijo applejack y pinkie paro de saltar y dijo:

-ohhh y yo que quería celebrar con una fiesta en Sweet Apple Acrees-dijo pinkie un poquito desilusionada-bueno igual cuenta-dijo la poni rosada ya que tenía curiosidad de saber cómo se llamaba el nuevo bebe´.

-Bueno veras cubo de azúcar cuando me enteré de que Big Mac había encontrado a su ''poni especial'' organizamos la boda y fue...-no pido terminar porque pinkie estallo en enojo y tristeza.

-Organizaron una fiesta para una boda y yo pinkie pie la super poni organizadora de fiestas no estuve enterada, applejack vas a ...-applejack le tapó la boca para continuar.

-Bueno como iba diciendo la boda fue secreta- dijo applejack mirando a pinkie-así que nadie lo sabía, luego de la boda Big Mac y Sugar Bell se fueron de luna de miel y cuando regresaron Sugar nos trajo una sorpresa, estaba embarazada, estábamos día y noche cuidando a Sugar hasta que se cumplieron los 9 meses dio a luz a una bebita poni a la que llamaron Apple Sweet, cuidamos a Sweet y en los últimos 2 años estuvimos enseñándole la historia de los Apple, a cosechar, a cultivar y otras cosas-dijo applejack- pronto se la presentare-termino diciendo applejack.

-Buena razón "jackie"-dijo pinkie-ahora me falta "rari"-dijo pinkie-dime tu razón y además estás muy callada.

-Bueno querida, he abierto muchas boutiques por toda ecuestria y además les tengo una noticia muy impactante-dijo rarity-me convertí en la novia de Fancy Pants-dijo rarity -y bueno he estado con él y la alta sociedad en Canterlot y no puedo decirle que no a la alta sociedad, por favor queridas perdónenme por dejarlas-dijo al final, pinkie quedo en shock por la noticia.

-1 te felicito por tu relación con Fancy, esto se merece festejar-dijo pinkie sacando su cañón de fiestas- y 2 no te preocupes todas no nos vimos durante este tiempo.

-Corrección, a veces nos veíamos-dijo rainbow-fluttershy y yo a veces nos veíamos, pero solo era un saludo-dijo la pegaso cían.

-Bien de que hablaban chicas-dijo pinkie con curiosidad.

\- ¿qué paso? - dijo rarity confundida.

-Es que cuando llegue estaban hablando o discutiendo por o de algo-dijo la poni rosada.

-uhhhh quiero saber -dijo Rarity- vamos dinos fluttershy.

-Si dinos "flutty" -dijo pinkie con ansias.

-No les diré te dije que hablaba de mi amigo oso "borel"-dijo fluttershy-ya dejen de preguntarme.

-dinos, dinos, dinooooos-dijo pinkie con voz de zombie

De pronto la puerta del castillo se abrió revelando a su amiga alicornio twilight.

-"twily"-dijo pinkie-te extrañe amiga y todas las chicas se acercaron a abrazar a twilight.

-Bien y que esperamos comencemos con esta super pijamada- dijo pinkie entrando al castillo-Twily, Rari, Dashie, Flutty, Jackie entren-dijo pinkie asomando su cabeza a través de la puerta para llamar a sus amigas. Pinkie saco su cañón de fiestas y saco una mesa, de quien sabe de dónde la saco, llena de comida. Twilight fue directo a los bocadillos para comer.

-Te sorprendió mi entrada twily si, si, si-dijo pinkie mientras twilight se servía una bebida.

-S...-no pudo terminar por que se "quemo" la boca.

-Salsa picante-dijo applejak mientras leía la etiqueta del envase- ¡PINKIE!-dijo applejack mientras pinkie se ponía salsa picante en un cupe cake, applejack la miro con cara de sorprendida.

\- ¿Que? esta rica- dijo pinkie con la boca llena, rarity, fluttershy y rainbow se miraron con cara ¿ok? Luego de este suceso twilight dijo:

-Bien chicas es hora de ¿verdad o reto? -dijo twilight emocionada-yo comienzo, a ver pinkie ¿verdad o reto?

-Emmm...verdad-dijo pinkie con una sonrisa.

-Bien ¿hay algún corcel que te guste? -dijo twilight, esta pregunta hizo estallar de rubor a pinkie pues su cara se estaba enrojeciendo.

-S-s-si-dijo la poni rosada y todas sus amigas se sorprendieron y empezaron a preguntarle quien era-chicas la pregunta era si me gustaba un corcel no cuál era su nombre, por el amor de Celestia- ahí todas sus amigas la dejaron en paz-bien es mi turno y...Rainbow ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad-dijo la pegaso cían, esto sorprendió a sus amigas que pensaron que elegiría reto.

\- ¿con quién fue tu primer beso? -pregunto pinkie.

-Fácil, con nadie-dijo rainbow y sus amigas se sorprendieron.

\- ¿que? ¿no diste tu primer beso? -pregunto pinkie casi gritando.

-No ¿hay un problema con eso? -pregunto la pegaso.

-Nopi dopi-dijo pinkie.

-Bien es mi turno y escojo a rarity ¿verdad o reto? -pregunto rainbow.

-emm reto-dijo la unicornio blanca otra vez las chicas se sorprendieron por que los retos no eran propios de rarity.

-Te reto a ensuciarte la melena con salsa picante-dijo rainbow con cierta malicia en su voz.

-Que no mi hermosa melena, todo menos eso-dijo rarity.

-Tienes que hacerlo así son las reglas-dijo twilight y rarity no tuvo más remedio que ensuciarse su "bella" melena.

-Bien applejack ¿verdad o reto? -dijo rarity.

-Verdad dulzura-contesto applejack porque ella era honesta.

-Applejack ¿es cierto que odias los vestidos que diseño? -pregunto rarity.

-Siéndote honesta SI los odio, perdón rarity-dijo applejack que no quería dañar los sentimientos de su amiga.

-Oh querida no hay problema-dijo rarity y abrazo a applejack.

-Mi turno-dijo applejack-fluttershy ¿verdad o reto? -pregunto la poni naranja.

-Reto-dijo fluttershy porque no quería escoger verdad ya que tendría que hablar sobre ese corcel.

-Te reto a decir "te amo poni especial"-dijo applejack porque no quería darle un reto difícil ya que ella era asustadiza.

-Te amo poni especial-dijo fluttershy sonrojada.

-Bien ahora elijó a twilight ¿verdad o reto? -dijo la Pegaso vainilla.

-Verdad-dijo twilight segura.

-Es cierto que ¿te gusta Flash Sentry? -pregunto la poni tímida,

-Si y no voy a negarlo-dijo twilight con cara de enamorada.

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Bien termina el capítulo 2 con 1718 palabras, perdón por no actualizar temprano se me fue el Internet e inspiración, pero ya volvieron. 

Actualizare los lunes y vienes (lunes muy pocas veces por la escuela)

Pinkie estuvo con los diminutivos de sus amigas ¿cual les gusto más?

pinkie: a mí me gusto el de dashie por que la llamaba antes así

yo: pinkie regresa a la historia o sino les cuento a todos quien te gusta mira que yo tengo el control de la historia.

pinkie: mejor me voy adiós Magicfly.

Capítulo dedicado a: todos los que comentaron

adiós los quiere mucho magicfly12


	3. aviso triste

AVISO TRISTE

Hola amigos de fanfiction

Quisieras darles un aviso:

Me mudare a wattpad, debo decir que wattpad ya lo tenía y usaba fanfiction y wattpad, pero decidí dejar fanfiction porque:

Soy un poco torpe en aquí y no sé muy bien cómo usarlo, recuerdo que una vez quería ver como subir un capitulo y no se en donde me metí, pero hice un lio.

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como: Magicfly 12

en wattpad tengo muchas más historias que quiero compartir con ustedes.

No eliminare la cuenta porque así me podrán encontrar.

Eso es todo.

Adiós y besos =)


End file.
